Closure
by harryandjamesluvr
Summary: Ginny feels bad about how much Dean is hurting after she starts dating Harry so she decides to go over and talk to him. Read and Review!


**I just had an idea to do a fic where Ginny gives Dean some closure about how they broke up. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Leslie. J gets the rest!**

I leaned back against the back of her chair and breathed out slowly. This was too much work. How had I stopped doing my homework in class and started doing it out of class? It's not

like OWL work was extra hard it was just extra work. More papers, longer papers. My best friend looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You finished already?" Leslie asked.

"Nope. Want to do it for me?" I grinned.

"Not a chance. Maybe Harry will do it for you." She said sarcastically. I sighed. Leslie really didn't like me dating Harry.

"Give him a chance Les. I'm not joking with you." I looked straight at her and she met my gaze. Leslie was one of the only people I knew not afraid of me.

"He isn't good for you. He ignores you five years and now he is interested. Sweetie I am just worried." She tilted her head to the side and watched my expression change.

"I know, I know. But its Harry." I gave her a small smile.

"Yea yea I know." She smiled back.

"You know if you're not careful Leslie I might think you aren't worried for me. I'll just think you are jealous like Dean was."

"Dean was right to be jealous in the end Gin." She stated as she looked back down at her book. I bit my lip. My gaze turned across the common room to where Dean sat. He looked lost

still. Just when he was almost over our break up I started dating Harry and now he is back to square one. Through all of our fights when I almost hated him I hated seeing him like this

even more. He didn't deserve for it to be like this.

"I need to go talk to him." I told Leslie not really caring if she listened. I stood up and walked over to him not really noticing Hermione and Ron walk in. They went over to where Leslie

was sitting.

Leslies POV

"Hi." I smiled at Hermione. She smiled back.

"Hi Leslie." Ron said. I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"See Hermione. Leslie is mean to me for no reason."

"Ron. You are being immature. She isn't mean, she already said hi to you." She answered pulling out an essay to finish.

"She did not." Ron grumbled as he pulled out the same essay, but it was significantly less finished.

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked as she started correcting her essay. I watched Ron try to look through her hair to see what she had written.

"She went to talk to Dean. She is feeling pretty bad for him I think." I answered. Ron's head shot up.

"He was bad for her. Why should she care that he feels bad that he isn't as good as Harry." He replied angrily.

"Ron. How can you say that when you talk about how Harry and Ginny need to 'be careful' around you if Harry is so amazing?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry is obviously better Hermione." He was watching Ginny and Dean talk. I looked over. Ginny seemed to be really trying to reach out to him. He just looked angry. Harry walked

through the portrait hole and came over to us.

"Hey guys. Where is Ginny? I need to talk to her about something."

"What?" Ron asked. Harry ignored him looking to me.

"Uhh she is talking to Dean. He is pretty messed up about you two and she felt bad." I looked at him closely. He knew I didn't like them together, but that never stopped him from being

incredibly nice. What to do? His face fell a little. He turned to look at them. He and Dean locked gazes. Oh no. Dean looked mad. Harry turned and sat down.

"That is very nice of her." He commented.

"Seriously, what do you need to talk about? I am sure you could talk to me about it."

"Okay. Ron, would Ginny like to come down to the lake after classes with me tomorrow for a snog?" Harry asked fighting to keep a straight face. Ron started at him. His face was priceless.

"Well then nevermind." He said quickly. "Hermione let me see your essay. Please!" His face was bright red.

"Ha. Nope." She smiled at him. Harry was just sitting in his chair looking down. I closed my eyes. 'Don't do it Les' I tried to tell myself, but he really looked worried. I was going to regret

this.

"Harry. Trust me. Dean means nothing to her. You mean…way too much. It's a very unbalanced thing actually. Dean always meant nothing if I think about it now. He was always a good

friend. You never were because you were always more to her." Harry looked up. He had kind of a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks Leslie. It means a lot coming from you."

"Yea well." I looked back down at my book. I should not have done that! Ugh. Ginny walked back to us.

"Hey guys. Hey Harry." She smiled at him and sat down on his lap. He put his arm around her waist.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked her. Ginny closed her eyes.

Ginny's POV

I walked over to him and stood looking down at him. He looked up and sighed.

"What?" He snapped. I took a step back. I did not expect him to be so harsh. It's not like I cheated on him.

"I want to talk." I stated as I moved to sit by him on the couch. He barley turns and looks at me with pain on his face. Oh bullocks I had no idea what to say. I need to plan better. I

exhale slowly and realized that some time had actually passed. I needed to say something. "I am sorry Dean I really am. I am sorry that you were right about Harry liking me and what

could happen. I am sorry that I had to break up with you. I am sorry it ended badly and that we fought so much. I am sorry that you are hurting and I am happy. I just….am sorry." I let

out in a rush. He sat still for a while and looked at me.

"I know you are Gin. I am sorry that I was right and that we fought, but how could Harry do this. You were my girl not his and of course it's Harry so he gets what he wants right."

"Dean. That's out of line. Please don't start a fight with me tonight. I am not your girl I never was I am my own girl don't label me in association with another person. This has nothing to

do with Harry. We broke up and weeks passed weeks Dean then after that time Harry and I started to date. It had nothing to do with him. Well actually all the jealousy you had towards

him probably helped. Nothing happened ever. And you always thought something did. Think about it. All of our fights. The majority had to do with Harry. And it's really uncalled for. You

made me feel like I was letting you down like I was betraying you when I never did anything behind your back. You didn't trust me and I cannot be with someone who doesn't trust me."

He was silent for a while. I saw him look over at where I had been sitting. I was afraid to see who he was looking at. Finally he looked at me.

"I don't know Gin. I guess we…we just weren't meant to be." I nodded. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that. After we broke up and you and Harry didn't automatically get together I

figured I had been wrong I even was going to apologize. But then I saw him kissing you and everything I had felt and thought when we were going out came back. I was so mad. I am

sick of Harry always winning. He was my friend."

"If you would let all this silly stuff go he still would be." I offered. He laughed.

"Ginny do you know how hard you are to let go?" I looked at the floor.

"No."

"Almost impossible."

"Dean..."

"Gin. I will not do anything. No fights no anger, but be his friend again. I don't know. I need time away from you to get over you." I nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Keep trying. I want to be your friend." I whispered in his ear. I got up and turned to the table. Harry was sitting there. I closed my eyes and sighed. I am sighing a lot tonight. I walked

over to the table and greeted Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I slid into his lap and wrapped my arms around his head.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked. I closed my eyes. I do not want to make him mad tonight too. I stood up and pulled on his hand. He followed me out of the portrait hole. When

we were out I leaned against his shoulder and we walked like that. Good thing I am so short.

"He is so angry." I said sadly. "I told him how it isn't your fault at all. But I don't know if he listened. Hopefully he can be my friend again soon." Harry didn't answer for a while he just

walked I realized we were going in a circle on this floor never taking the stairs.

"It's good." He finally said.

"What is?" I asked quietly.

"You checking on him seeing if he is okay. I don't think he will ever want to talk to me."

"I think he will eventually dear. Just give him time." I grasped his hand tighter. "I feel bad being so happy with you when Dean is so unhappy. But I can't help it." I said truthfully.

"Good to know." He said smiling as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It felt like a very possessive kiss. We heard a noise and looked over to see some third years gaping at

us. Harry pulled me away laughing. "Talk about something." He said. I laughed. I am happy Harry wasn't mad that Dean was still so jealous. It would interesting not having an overly

jealous boyfriend.

"Uh Harry dear, why was my brother so red when we left the common room." He laughed and began to explain.

**So! I hope you like it! REVIEW. I really like this actually. I like how I put in Leslie's POV because although I made her up I love her!**

**~Megan**


End file.
